Halloween Troubles
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: This is the first Halloween Party for Allen in Black Order. It supposed to be fun but...there always trouble in Black Order. Pairing:LavixAllen slight CrossxAllen. Oneshot!


**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Yaaaaaay! I'm back!**

**This is my first time making a Laven in Halloween scene. Too bad there's no Halloween in Indonesia T.T**

**Enjoy!**

-

This is Allen's first Halloween Day in The Black Order.

He's very happy because he can celebrates it with his 'family', not like the last time with Cross…

He's also happy because last week, he confessed his feelings to Lavi and Lavi returned his feelings. He's happy to know that Lavi love him and want him.

At first, he afraid to tell him because he afraid it will ruin their relationship.

But after he tried, he never regretted telling his feelings.

-

"Allen, are you done yet?"

Lavi called Allen who changing his costume. Lavi wears a pirate costume. It really matches with his eyepatch.

"Umm…how I use this?"

Lavi enter Allen's room and see him troubling with the _obi_. Allen wears a '_shirayuki hime'_ costume because it matches with his white hair and pale skin.

"Here…Let me help you."

Lavi closes the door and locks it. He got an evil idea in his mind.

He takes the _obi_ from Allen's hand and begins warping around his slim waist.

Although Allen eats a lot of food, he never gets fat.

Just when he's warping in the second time, he slides his hand into his white _kimono_ and traveling on his chest. This sudden action makes Allen gasped in surprises and makes his face as red as tomato.

"L-Lavi! S-s-stop it!"

"Aaw…why? I though you love being touched with me…Your skin is so soft, Allen…"

Lavi whispers in Allen's ear and moist the earlobe while he warps his hand around Allen, hugging him. Allen can feels Lavi's scent who behind him.

"L-Lavi…stop it…now's not the time…"

"Hmm…five minutes more…I want to feel you, Allen…"

"…hurry up or I ask Bakanda to help dressing me."

Lavi growl and frown after hearing the last part. He sometimes got jealous if Allen went into a mission with Kanda, although he knows Kanda will **never** fall in love with his Allen.

After hugging, Lavi help dressing Allen in a white kimono after that he uses the hair tonic that Komui made. This tonic makes Allen's hair become longer. Just when he sees Allen's cute face, Lavi shouts his trademark.

"STRIKE!"

Allen's face turned into red and he sees the mirror. No wonder why Lavi said that…his face become more like a girl. He laughs but after see something behind his reflection, his smile disappears.

Lavi notice the changing of Allen's action and then he covers the mirror with blanket. He knows about 14th reflection and he doesn't want to make Allen sad, especially on this day.

He wants to see Allen's smile.

"Come on, let's go! Everyone must be waiting."

Allen nods silently. He knows that Lavi try to cheer him up.

Last week, he told Lavi all about the 14th and about his past. In that time, he also finally knew Lavi's past and the truth about being a Bookman.

He afraid that Lavi will leave him because a Bookman mustn't have a heart. But he very relieved when Lavi said that he already failed became a Bookman. Lavi love him and decided to quit as Bookman to stay by his side.

-

_In the cafeteria_

"Lavi-kun! And…Allen-kun?! Wow, the costume suits you well!"

Lenalee who wears a witch costume greets them. There also Kanda who wear Werewolf, Krory as Vampire **(no need extra make up :p)**, Miranda as _Sadako_, Marie as Frankenstein, and Komui as Mummy. The generals, the science members, the other exorcists, and the finders are also there.

Just when Allen comes in, Jhonny bumped with him and drop a weird bottle. Suddenly a lot of black smokes appear and wrap Allen.

"A-Allen!"

"Jhonny, what is that?!"

"I-I-I don't know. Chaoji asked me to get rid of it."

-

They panic and after the smokes disappear, they become more panic after see what happened to Allen.

There no Allen that they know, but a small boy around 7 or 8 years old with light brown hair and gray eyes. There also no scar on his left face, but his red left arm proofs that the boy is Allen.

He stares everyone with confused look, like he doesn't recognize them.

"Who…are you?"

Yup! Their biggest fear becomes real. Looks like because of those weird smokes, Allen is back into his past form with no memories of them.

"Where is this place? Where's Mana?"

Allen begins panic when he sees there's no Mana in there.

Lavi tried to comfort him, but he's too scared with 'new' peoples. Lavi know it because of his arm. Allen once told him that he always got bullied with stranger.

Suddenly, Cross come to Allen's place and hug him **(o_0?!)**. All of them surprised.

"Don't be scared, kid. We won't hurt you like those scumbags did to you."

"Y-You…Mana's friend…Mister Marian, right? Where's Mana?"

Cross doesn't answer, but he carries little Allen and brings him to Komui's office, followed by Komui and Lenalee. Lavi and Kanda also follow them.

-

_In Komui's office_

"Uum…how do you know Cross, Allen-chan?"

Komui asks Allen who still terrified and hugs Cross tighter. Cross doesn't complain like usual which make the others very confused.

"…He visited Mana yesterday…"

"Yesterday? Oh…"

"Where's Mana?"

Allen asks that question again. Komui can't answer it.

Suddenly, Cross begins to speak, breaking the silence in the room.

"Don't worry. Now he's in the hospital, curing his sickness. He asked us to take care of you until he regains his health."

Everyone surprised. They didn't expect Cross would lie like that. But after they saw the relieved expression on Allen's face, it doesn't matter anymore.

"Can I see him?"

He asks again with hoping face. Cross only let out a little sigh before he pats his little head.

"Sorry, but you can't. The doctors forbid it. But we will ask them for you"

"Oh…"

He seems disappointed. But that's the best because they don't want little Allen knows the truth yet. It will be troublesome.

"Let me introduced you. This one is Komui Lee and that one is his sister, Lenalee Lee. That one with eyepatch is Lavi. That samurai boy over there is Kanda Yuu."

"N-nice to meet you…"

He bows a little and then hide behind Cross' back, still shy.

"Oh…Allen-chan needs a costume! Lavi-kun and Kanda-kun, help him wear this 'kay?"

Lenalee handed a costume set and push them outside. Meanwhile Cross, Komui, and Lenalee stay inside. They only blink in confusion.

Allen confused and feels uneasy with Lavi and Kanda. Lavi realize it and then carry him in his arms, he gives him his bright smile. Allen only can blushing after see that smile.

"Come on! Let's change your costume, Allen."

"Costume? What for?"

Allen finally speak to Lavi although he still shy. Kanda follow them while carry the costume.

"Today is Halloween Day. Let's have fun today!"

"Have fun? Is it okay for me to have fun?"

"Sure!"

Lavi still smile while carrying Allen in his arms. Allen finally gives Lavi a little smile and rests his head on Lavi's shoulder. He looks at the back, there's Kanda who gives a small smile to him and Allen smiles back.

-

**(Kanda POV)**

That moyashi turned into his kid form. What a troublesome…

But…this is the first time I see him like this.

His light brown hair…It suits him well and makes him more…cute…

What the hell?! Why I'm thinking like that?!

**(Lavi POV)**

I never expected I would see Allen like this…

But it's okay, though.

He's cuter than I imagined!

Aaaw…I want to hug and kiss him!

Ehem…I mustn't take advantage in this situation…

Self control…self control…

-

Allen changed into a cat demon costume with cat ears. This makes both Lavi and Kanda blushing. Allen looks so cuteeeeeeee! Brown cat ears plus a shy blushing innocent face…It's cute enough to make Lavi nosebleed.

"Uum…is there something wrong? You two keep staring at me…"

"N-Nothing! Let's go meet the other and get candies!"

Lavi hold Allen's hand and walk to the cafeteria. Kanda also follow them from behind while crossing his arm.

"Candies? Can I share them with Mana? Mana likes candies."

Allen asked while staring Lavi who still holding his hand. His gray eyes shine brightly, reflected the moonlight.

"O-of course!"

'Oh crap! What did I say?!'

He regrets of what he said. But after see Allen's bright smile, those feelings are gone. He never see Allen's smile like this…so pure and innocent smile…his true smile that he only showed to Mana before.

Lavi hopes that he can see that smile again when Allen back to normal. A smile without burden…an angel smile…

-

They have fun in the cafeteria. Lavi give silly jokes that make Allen laughing. Then Lenalee forces Kanda to sing and a lot of fun things.

After a couple of hours, Allen goes the bathroom. As usual, he got lost.

When he walks in front of Komui's office, the door opened a bit and he see Cross inside. He wants to ask direction but he stop when hear the things they're talking about.

"What are going to do Cross? Tell him the truth?"

"Of course not! I can't tell him that Mana is already dead 3 years ago."

"That's true but…we can't lie to him all the time. I still don't know when the medicine's effect will gone-"

Komui stop talking when he saw the door opened and Allen was standing behind it. His eyes wide opened, shocked by the truth he had heard.

"A-Allen-chan?! When did you-"

"…lie…it's all lie, isn't it? Mana isn't dead…it can't be…LIE! ALL LIES!!!"

Allen screams and then runs outside while crying. He can't believe what he just heard.

Cross run after him, concerning that Allen will do something reckless. But he lost him. The only way is use Tim to locate him.

-

Lavi go to search Allen, worried if he got lost again. He searches in the bathroom, but no one's there. And then he search a place that Allen always go if he lost, the library.

In there, he finds him but he sees him crying and whisper 'lies' over and over.

Lavi hug him and stroke his hair gently, reassuring him.

"Allen…what's wrong?"

"…lie…lie…Mana can't be dead…he promised to be with me…they're lying…"

Allen speaks while still crying in Lavi's warm embrace. Lavi know what he meant.

'So he heard them talking…It must be tough to know the truth…'

Lavi hug him tighter, letting him crying on his chest. He don't want to Allen sad like this. He hates to see him like this. He wants to comfort him. He wants to see him smiling again.

Lavi raise Allen's chin with his hand to see his glassy gray eyes. He leans over and then kiss him, a soft kiss yet long one. Allen surprised at first, but later he feels comfortable and closed his tired eyes, feeling the kiss. Lavi deepening the kiss, his tongue massages Allen's small tongue.

After Lavi kissed him, suddenly appear white smokes and wrapping Allen, just like before. And when the smokes disappear, Lavi see Allen that he knows, Allen in 15 years old form, sleeping in his embrace.

-

After a while, he wakes up and stares at Lavi with confusion. Lavi only can chuckle a little after see his expression.

"Lavi? What happened? Ow…my head…"

Allen feels his head hurt, like being punch, and then suddenly dizzy. His head falls on Lavi's chest

"Nothing happened. Now go to sleep…you need it."

"…Okay."

Lavi hugs him tighter, supporting Allen's powerless body and also warmed him from the cold of the night. He relieved that Allen was back to normal, not remembering those horrible things. But…he also missed that smile, his pure smile.

"Lavi…"

Allen calls his name and makes Lavi snapped from his thoughts. Lavi see him and smiling. Allen also gives him a tired smile and then he kisses him, a soft kiss.

"Tell me what happened after I sleep 'kay?"

Allen whispers in the kiss, his soft lips brushing his lips while talking.

"…Okay then."

Lavi kiss him back, a passionate one. Lavi's kiss always long and deep, but that's the one that Allen like. His kisses make Allen moaned. After they parted, he kisses the pentacle on Allen's forehead and then let him sleep in his embrace.

"Lavi…I love you…"

"Love you too…Allen…"

**Fin**

**

* * *

How's that?**

**I just got this story when I woke up this morning. :p**

**Review please!**


End file.
